


Planetouched Extras

by z3phyros



Series: Planetouched Universe [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Planetouched AU, aasimar!Sinbad, tiefling!Ja'far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z3phyros/pseuds/z3phyros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These scenes do not advance the plot.  They are, however, fun to write for various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planetouched 13.5

**Author's Note:**

> Sinbad's POV, set between chapters 13 and 14.

Sinbad watched as Ja'far did his customary inspection of the room- the former assassin always checked for traps or signs that someone was lying in wait, glaring at Sinbad if he stepped too far into the room before he was done. As if someone was going to ambush them in an inn room or something.  


But once he’d finished with that, he turned to look at Sinbad, and suddenly he looked… well, decidedly less professional and self-assured. The dark blush on his face- that Sinbad couldn’t help noticing spread to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck- was sweet. It only made Sinbad want to kiss him more.  


“So…now what?” Ja'far asked hesitantly.  


Sinbad closed and locked the door behind him, putting his pack down and walking over to Ja'far. “Relax,” he said gently, kissing him. “Do you know how it works with two guys?”  


Nodding, Ja'far said, “Yes. Though I’ve… never actually _done_ it.”  


“That’s alright. We’ll go slow,” Sinbad replied, kissing him again…and again. Ja'far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck, melting into those kisses. Sinbad didn’t want to think about how relieved he was by Ja'far’s admission of inexperience; considering how terrible the former assassin’s life seemed to have been…well, no need to worry about that right now. He held Ja'far close, one hand drifting down to grab Ja'far’s ass. Really, it was commendable that he’d been able to keep his hands off it for as long as he had. And _goddamn,_ Ja'far had a nice ass.  


Sinbad scooped him up, putting Ja'far down on the bed. He pulled away, admiring how perfect Ja'far looked.  


Ja'far shifted up into a sitting position. “Just planning to look?” he asked, equal parts teasing and flustered.  


“Well, I _do_ like what I see,” Sinbad purred, capturing his lips again. He undid the length of cloth Ja'far wore to cover his horns, setting it and the carved dragon tooth tucked into it to the side. Those tiny nubs of horn were really cute; Sinbad kissed the base of one of them, enjoying the way it made Ja'far shiver.  


“You’re weird,” Ja'far informed him, hands moving to undo Sinbad’s shirt.  


“And yet you still want me,” Sinbad replied, grinning and helping him take it off.  


“…True.” Ja'far’s eyes traveled over Sinbad’s exposed arms and chest, and from the look on his face, Sinbad could tell _he_ liked what he saw, too.  


“It helps that I’m hot, doesn’t it?”  


Ja'far sighed, rolling his eyes. “And so modest about it.”  


“At least I can acknowledge my own attractiveness,” Sinbad pointed out. He kissed Ja'far again, before the tiefling could take offense. Slowly, his fingers began to undo Ja'far’s shirt- he just wanted to tear the damn thing off, but he had a feeling Ja'far would _not_ appreciate that. He could feel Ja'far shiver in a different way; he pulled away, noticing his partner’s hesitation. “You okay?”  


Ja'far nodded. “I’m fine,” he said hastily, going to help Sinbad with his shirt. His fingers were trembling a little- from nerves or eagerness, Sinbad wasn’t sure.  


He captured Ja'far’s hands, kissing his fingers and enjoying the way Ja'far relaxed almost immediately. “As long as you’re sure.” When Ja'far nodded again, Sinbad finished opening his shirt and took it off him.  


_Gods, he’s beautiful,_ Sinbad thought, awestruck. Ja'far was pale as snow, with light freckles dusting his shoulders and chest. He was slender the way some swords were; delicate in appearance, but made of steel nonetheless. Sinbad could see a few scars- more than a few, now that he was looking closer; most of them were pale and old and hard to see, but others were fresher, redder, and stood out.  


Was it weird that the red wires wrapped firmly around Ja'far’s arms looked _really_ hot on him? Probably.  


Ja'far looked away, clearly unsure what to do about Sin staring at him. Sinbad kissed him, tongue sweeping in to ravage his mouth. He could hear Ja'far gasp in surprise at the sudden kiss, and let himself be encouraged by Ja'far’s obvious enjoyment. Sinbad pushed him very gently to the bed, letting his hands roam over Ja'far’s chest. He broke the kiss, murmuring, “You are _gorgeous.”_ Softly, he kissed Ja'far’s ear, then slowly kissed down his neck.  


“You…you’re making it hard to argue,” Ja'far replied breathlessly.  


“Good,” Sin said, nipping at his neck and drawing a sharp gasp out of him. “Gods, do you have _any_ idea how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you?”  


Ja'far looked away, though he was smiling slightly. “You’re exaggerating, I’m sure.”  


“Nope.” Sinbad gently grabbed one of Ja'far’s hands, pressing it to his hardening length (and biting back a moan). “Feel that? That’s all your doing.”  


Ja'far swallowed hard. “…Well…I…” He laughed a little nervously. “I’m not sure what to say to that.”  


“It _does_ tend to end arguments,” Sinbad joked. He moved slowly down Ja'far’s chest, kissing each freckle and scar he found along the way.  


“Just how many arguments do you get into that _that_ can solve?” Ja'far asked unsteadily, squirming as Sinbad’s mouth traveled further south.  


“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t mind having more of that kind with you,” Sinbad replied, licking a scar that looked like it had come from a knife. _He’s not getting any more of these… I’m not going to let anyone else hurt him._ He reached the hem of Ja'far’s pants and paused. “These are in the way.”  


Ja'far lifted his hips slightly. “Take them off.”  


Grinning, Sinbad replied, “With pleasure.” He undid them quickly, pulling them off and exposing the rest of Ja'far’s body. It was _very_ apparent that Ja'far was at least as turned on as he was- the evidence was right in front of his face, after all. He stroked Ja'far’s arousal, eliciting a stifled moan.  


Sinbad stripped off his own pants, watching Ja'far greedily as he did so, enjoying the way Ja'far was staring at him, grey eyes darkened with need. Now that Sinbad had a chance to really look (he’d always tried not to stare when Ja'far was naked around him before), he saw that there were two long, ragged scars up the inside of Ja'far’s legs.  


After discarding his pants off the side of the bed, Sinbad traced one of the scars with gentle fingers. “These look painful…”  


“They’re not. They’re too old to still hurt,” Ja'far said. “Just…ignore them, I’m sure they’re not…”  


Sinbad kissed one of them, trailing up along the inside of Ja'far’s thigh. “You sure you want me to ignore them?” he asked playfully.  


“I…” Ja'far sighed raggedly. “…Do what you want. Don’t tell me, you have a thing for scars?”  


“Just for the person who has them,” Sinbad replied. He moved back up to kiss Ja'far again, grinding his hips down against Ja'far’s and swallowing the resulting moan. Ja'far’s movements were eager, if a bit uncoordinated as he arched up into Sinbad. Sinbad rolled them over, settling Ja'far on top of him. “Now _this_ is a sight I would love to get used to,” he said, grinning.  


Ja'far was blushing brightly, looking at him with quiet adoration. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he admitted, a little shyly.  


Gently, Sinbad pulled him down into a warm kiss. _I never thought I’d feel this strongly about someone,_ he thought, cupping Ja'far’s face in his hands. _Gods, I’m really in love with him, aren’t I?_  


Well, he could think about that later. For now, he just wanted to make sure Ja'far felt as good as possible. And just…touch him. He let his hands roam all over Ja'far- over his back, hips, his ass… He kissed Ja'far more ardently. “You’re perfect,” he said between kisses. “There’s so many things I want to do to you…”  


Ja'far moaned softly, grinding his hips down against Sinbad’s. “Sin…”  


Biting back a groan, Sinbad groped around for his shirt- he’d picked something up earlier that would make this part easier. Ah, there it was. He pulled a small vial from one of the pockets and tossed the shirt aside. Continuing to kiss Ja'far, he slicked up his fingers.  


Ja'far noticed the activity, pulling away reluctantly to see what was happening. “What’re you…?”  


Sinbad circled a fingertip around Ja'far’s entrance. “Preparing you. Relax, alright? I’ll be gentle, so it won’t hurt much.”  


“Alright.” Ja'far kissed him fervently, and Sinbad was awed for a moment by the trust Ja'far had in him.  


He slipped a finger inside, a shiver going through him at the heat and tightness- and the thought of what it would be like to fuck him later. Ja'far gasped, breaking the kiss again. “You alright?” Sinbad asked.  


Ja'far nodded. “I’m fine, it’s just…strange.” He squirmed a little as Sinbad began to move the finger inside of him.  


“You’ll get used to it,” Sinbad promised, kissing his forehead. “Spread your legs a little?”  


Ja'far obliged. “Better?”  


“That’s great.” Sinbad kissed him, giving Ja'far something else to think about. He continued to work Ja'far open, adding a second finger after a little while. Since Ja'far never liked to let on when he was uncomfortable or in pain, Sinbad made sure to pay extra attention- he absolutely didn’t want to hurt his partner.  


The forced slowness of Ja'far’s breathing clued him in, and Sinbad stilled his fingers inside Ja'far. “Need a moment?” he asked gently.  


“Sorry,” Ja'far murmured, nodding.  


Sinbad kissed him. “Don’t apologize. Like I said, we’ll take it slow.” He kissed and nipped at Ja'far’s neck, trying not to think about how damned _hard_ he was. Ja'far’s comfort was more important.  


“Ready,” Ja'far breathed.  


Sinbad smiled, moving his fingers again. “Not too weird for you, is it?” he asked.  


Shaking his head, Ja'far said, “No…it just takes getting used to. I…Is there something I should be…?”  


“You’re doing great, don’t worry,” Sinbad assured him.  


Finally, Ja'far was prepared. Sinbad pulled his fingers out- cock twitching at the soft whine of protest that Ja'far made at the sudden emptiness- and rolled them over so he was on top of Ja'far again. Just looking at the slender, pale form under him was enough to send a fresh thrill of arousal through him.  


Sinbad slicked up his cock and spread Ja'far’s legs. “Ready?” he asked huskily.  


“Please,” Ja'far whispered, voice rough and needy and _gods,_ Sinbad almost felt as though he could cum from that alone.  


“How could I say no?” Sinbad pressed inside slowly, watching Ja'far closely for any sign that he needed to stop. But it was a little hard to stay focused; Ja'far was hot and tight around him, and Sinbad had _never_ wanted anyone as much as him- and that was saying a lot. He gripped Ja'far’s hips tightly, holding him in place as he fully sheathed himself inside.  


Ja'far wrapped his legs around Sinbad’s waist, pulling him in just a tiny bit further. Sinbad groaned, nearly shaking from the temptation to just give in to a more animalistic side and fuck Ja'far until he screamed. But no. Maybe another time. _(Definitely another time.)_  


For now, he waited until Ja'far had relaxed again, and then he began to move- slow and gentle, giving Ja'far time to get used to it. Ja'far pulled him closer, kissing him eagerly.  


“Sin…” Ja'far murmured against his lips, needy and desperate. “Please, Sin, more..!”  


_Fuck._ Sinbad couldn’t resist a plea like _that._ He picked up the pace, thrusting in harder, faster, groaning at the tight heat around him. Ja'far’s breath was coming in gasps laced with pleasure and tiny moans the tiefling couldn’t quite hold back. His blunt nails dug into Sinbad’s back, which only turned Sinbad on more.  


Ja'far cried out softly. “Like that, Sin…right there, please, I-”  


Sinbad grinned. Oh, he _knew_ what he’d found. Maybe next time he’d tease Ja'far with it, but this time, he wanted to give his partner everything he wanted. So he thrust into that spot, again and again, adoring how it made Ja'far tighten around him, the way Ja'far’s face looked when overwhelmed with ecstasy.  


Then Ja'far buried his face against Sinbad’s shoulder, biting down hard with a choked whimper- Sinbad could tell his partner was getting close. Carefully, he pulled Ja'far away from his shoulder, kissing him deeply, harshly. (Was it weird that the faint taste of his blood in Ja'far’s mouth was so hot?)  


He reached between them to stroke Ja'far, and that undid his partner completely. Ja'far tightened around Sinbad convulsively, shuddering as he came. That sent Sinbad over the edge very quickly after, burying himself deep inside Ja'far with a groan.  


Sinbad eased himself off of Ja'far, settling next to him and keeping his arms wrapped firmly around him. “You were great,” he said, nuzzling against Ja'far’s hair. “How do you feel?”  


“I…that was…” Ja'far buried his face against Sinbad’s chest. “I’ve never…felt anything quite like that.” Even with his voice muffled, Sinbad could hear how happy he sounded. And he seemed so relaxed, too- so soft and warm in his arms.  


“Guess I’m good for something, hmm?” Sinbad teased.  


Ja'far nodded. “I guess so,” he replied, smiling against Sinbad’s skin. He looked up at Sinbad. Those eyes of his were _beautiful,_ warm and dark grey- nothing like the cold steel they’d resembled back when they first met. “Good for a lot of things. I’m amazed.”  


“And this is just the beginning,” Sinbad purred, resting his forehead against Ja'far’s.  


“There’s _more?”_ Ja'far asked, eyes widening.  


“So much more.” Sinbad kissed him. “I want to show you all of it- not tonight, though.”  


“…No wonder you wanted to stay in town,” Ja'far said.  


Sinbad kissed him again. “That does have a _little_ bit to do with it.”


	2. Chapter 20.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Aasimar and a Tiefling have some time to themselves.

For all his eagerness to get Ja'far out of his clothes, Sin was certainly taking things slow. Ja'far found he couldn't object, though- the way Sin was massaging his neck and shoulders was rapidly sapping his will to move. Sin's hands were calloused from years of hard work and from sword training, but his touches were still gentle and soothing. That, combined with the hot water of the bath, had Ja'far feeling relaxed and content.  


“Feel good?” Sin asked, amused.  


Ja'far nodded, eyes half-lidded. “Mmhmm...”  


“You're going to fall asleep on me, aren't you?”  


“Maybe...” Ja'far sighed contentedly. “You can probably keep me awake if you want to, though.”  


Sin leaned forward and kissed his neck, strands of silky hair brushing Ja'far's skin. “One would hope. I've been looking forward to this since we left town, you know. A couple rushed handjobs when the others are busy isn't enough for me.”  


Ja'far smiled. “I know. I won't _actually_ fall asleep, don't worry.”  


Sin's hands moved down his back, fingers tracing over scars gently. “Yeah?”  


“Mmhm. This is too nice,” Ja'far replied. He let out a soft sigh as Sin's hands kneaded the sore muscles of his back. “Though I'm a little surprised- I didn't think this was why you wanted to follow me in here.”  


“Well, it's not the _only_ thing I'm going to do,” Sin replied. “But you've been so on edge, I need to deal with that first.”  


Ja'far smiled, burying his face in his arms. “You're spoiling me.”  


“Does it count if you've earned it?” Sin wondered aloud. His hands were slowly working their way down along Ja'far's spine. “Because you've been working so hard... You deserve a reward.” He kissed Ja'far's shoulder blade. “I wish we had more time; it'll get busy once we start working on the stone. I would love a chance to spend a day in bed with you.”  


“The whole day, really?” Ja'far asked, skeptical.  


“Yeah. We could make love, sleep, just...spend time together without having to worry about anything else. Doesn't that sound nice?” Sin asked, kissing Ja'far's neck.  


Ja'far could feel his face heating up. “...Actually...it really does,” he agreed quietly. “I wouldn't mind having some time to relax.”  


“Once all this is over, then. We can go somewhere nice to relax for a little while.”  


“I'll hold you to that.”  


“Good.” Sin gently turned Ja'far to face him. He leaned in, kissing him slow and tender and overwhelming in the best way. “Well, we might not have a whole day, but I think I can do pretty well with just tonight.”  


Ja'far was about to remind him that they had things to do the next day, so sleep was still important, but Sin kissed him again and pulled Ja'far into his lap. His tongue ravished Ja'far's mouth, while his hands gripped Ja'far's back tightly. Ja'far shivered, pressing closer to Sin's chest and allowing himself to be swept away.  


After a few dizzying minutes, Sin lifted Ja'far up onto the edge of the tub. Ja'far shivered; the air was cold against his wet skin. Sin parted Ja'far's thighs, kissing and nipping at the thick scars that marred them. Ja'far squirmed, still not sure if he liked the feeling or hated it; it felt good _(so good),_ but he didn't like having his attention drawn to his scars, _especially_ those.  


Sin's tongue dragged along the sensitive edge of one of the scars, making Ja'far whimper. He could feel Sin smile against his skin, even if he didn't look down. “Sin...” he whispered, not sure what he'd say if he could manage more words.  


“Hmm?”  


“Please, I...” He bit his lip, a shudder going through him as Sin nipped a ridge of scar tissue. Sin's mouth was getting very far up his leg, which was tantalizing, to say the least.  


Sin looked up. “Did you want something?” he asked playfully.  


“Just...what are you going to do?” Ja'far asked. He gasped, covering his mouth quickly to stifle a moan as Sin lapped at the tip of his cock.  


Sin met Ja'far's widened eyes with a smile. “This.” Then he turned his attention back to Ja'far's arousal, licking the tip again before slowly sliding the length into his mouth. Ja'far's hips twitched up involuntarily at the overwhelming sensation, but Sin's hands held them firmly in place.  


Ja'far squeezed his eyes shut, the sight of Sin eagerly sucking his cock too much for him to handle. His hand tightened over his mouth- he didn't feel like he was getting enough air through his nose, but he had to keep quiet, so...  


The wet heat of Sin's mouth enveloping him was too much, too good. Ja'far could feel Sin's mouth going up and down over his shaft, lips soft and perfect. His tongue seemed to know exactly where to go to drive Ja'far absolutely insane. Ja'far was trembling from the effort of holding still and keeping quiet, much more than from the chilled air (really, he was barely aware of that anymore). And it really didn't take him very long to get close to the edge.  


But he didn't get to finish from that; once it was clear how close he was, Sin pulled his mouth off Ja'far with a wet, obscene noise that dragged a stifled whimper out of Ja'far. Gently, Sin pulled Ja'far back into the water, holding him close and running his hands over Ja'far's arms, his back, his legs. He kissed Ja'far's forehead, the base of his horns, then finally his lips. Ja'far could taste his own precum in Sin's mouth, and that sent a fresh wave of arousal through him. He wrapped his arms around Sin, pressing closer.  


Sin broke the kiss after a little while, resting his forehead against Ja'far's. “Like that?” he asked. “I haven't done it in a while, but...”  


“It felt amazing,” Ja'far replied breathlessly. He hesitated a moment, gaze flickering down and away. “Could I...try doing that to you?”  


“You really want to?” Sin asked, surprised but definitely pleased.  


Ja'far nodded. “Yes.”  


Sin kissed him deeply. “If I ever, _ever_ say no to a request like that, you'll know I've lost it,” he said firmly. He let Ja'far go and got up, sitting where Ja'far had been just a few minutes before.  


“I'll keep that in mind,” Ja'far promised. He settled himself between Sin's legs, one hand steadying him against Sin's thigh, the other wrapping around Sin's hard, curved length. Slowly, he leaned forward, licking tentatively.  


There was a soft hiss from above him, and one of Sin's hands caught in his hair, thumb rubbing lightly against the base of one horn. Ja'far glanced up; Sin was watching him hungrily, biting down firmly on his lower lip. Ja'far swirled his tongue over the tip, then took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. He moved his mouth down further, testing to see how much he could take in without choking. The answer was more than he'd thought. That was good, right?  


Sin's hand tightened a little in his hair. “Gods, you're good at this,” he groaned. “Sure you haven't done this before?”  


Ignoring the rhetorical question, Ja'far bobbed his head along Sin's cock, movements slow to start with. _This isn't so bad,_ he decided. He relaxed a bit more- which helped him take more of Sin into his mouth. As he kept going, he sped up, trying to ignore the way spit leaked out of the corners of his mouth around Sin's length.  


“Fuck,” Sin breathed. “You look so hot like this... Damn, you're really taking it deep, too.” Ja'far moaned a response around Sin's cock (they were just _words,_ why were they making him feel so aroused?), making Sin groan helplessly. “You like this, don't you?”  


Sin was right, Ja'far realized. That was...surprising, honestly. But on the other hand, he probably liked it because Sin so clearly loved it. The taste wasn't bad either, come to think of it.  


After a while, Sin tugged Ja'far off his cock. “I want to cum all over that cute face of yours, but if I didn't let _you_ cum, it isn't fair, is it?” he said, grinning in a way that made Ja'far blush almost as much as his words had. He slid back into the water, kissing Ja'far greedily. Ja'far found his jaw was a little sore, so he was content to relax and let Sin take the lead. Sin nipped at his lower lip when he pulled away. “Up for me to fuck you?”  


“Please,” Ja'far replied softly.  


“When you ask so politely, how could I say no?” Sin teased. He kissed him again, pushing him up against the edge of the tub. One hand slipped between them, teasing Ja'far's arousal. “Hmm, you really _were_ enjoying that, weren't you?”  


Ja'far nodded. “More than I thought I would,” he admitted.  


“It's official, you're perfect,” Sin declared. He leaned over the edge of the tub, retrieving a vial. He coated his fingers with the thick liquid inside it, then slipped one slick finger into Ja'far's entrance.  


“That's a blatant lie,” Ja'far said quietly. He sighed, closing his eyes and reminding himself to relax. It felt better than last time- Ja'far wasn't sure if it was because he was more accustomed to the sensation now, or because he knew that it would feel _really_ good very soon.  


Sin kissed his neck. “Not really.” He moved his finger slowly inside Ja'far, gently loosening him up. “I'm lucky to have you.”  


“You've got it backwards,” Ja'far replied, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Sin tightly, as much out of affection as a need to steady himself.  


Gently, Sin nipped at his neck; Ja'far's breath caught as a pleasant shiver went through him. “You can think that if you want, but I know I'm right,” Sin said. He added a second finger. “How's that? Still good?”  


“Mmhmm,” Ja'far said, eyes fluttering shut. “It's easier this time...”  


“Getting used to it?”  


“Yeah...”  


“Good.” Sin kissed him. “Gods, you are so beautiful.” His fingers were moving deeper; Ja'far's breath caught, and he began to move his hips, wanting to speed this part along, wanting more.  


It didn't take Sin long to finish preparing him. Ja'far sighed raggedly as Sin pulled his fingers out. Sin slicked up his cock quickly, and pulled Ja'far onto his lap. “Can you-”  


“Yeah.” Ja'far lined Sin's cock up with his entrance, and slowly began to sink down onto it.  


Sin moaned, arms tightening around Ja'far. “Gods, it feels so good inside you,” he breathed reverently. “Go as slow as you need to, alright?”  


Ja'far nodded jerkily. “Right.” Sin was filling him, so hot and tight, it was hard to remember not to rush. He leaned forward, kissing Sin greedily, losing himself in it until he was fully seated on Sin's cock. He could feel his own arousal pressing into Sin's stomach, hot and aching with the need to be touched. To keep his balance, he held on to Sin's shoulders, admiring the play of muscle under his hands, the way Sin's darker skin contrasted with his own.  


With an appreciative groan, Sin slid his hands down Ja'far's back to grip his hips, holding Ja'far firmly in place. “So what do you think?” Sin asked, voice low and rough in a way that sent shivers through Ja'far. “Would you be alright if I went a little harder on you than I did last time?”  


“Yeah,” Ja'far replied breathlessly. “You can take me as hard as you want, as long as I can walk tomorrow.” _I trust you._  


Sin rolled his hips up in a way that made Ja'far's breath catch in a delighted gasp. “That's very generous of you,” Sin purred. He began to move, thrusting up deep and hard into Ja'far. The water splashed up around them, but Ja'far barely noticed that.  


Ja'far buried his face against Sin's shoulder, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry out. That felt _good,_ even though Sin wasn't being so gentle as last time. As much as Sin's tight grip on his hips would allow, Ja'far began moving into those thrusts, stifling whimpers of pleasure.  


“Don't hide your face,” Sin told him firmly. “Look at me, Ja'far.” Slowly, Ja'far raised his head. Warm, golden eyes met his, and Sin smiled at him. “That's much better.”  


They kissed, tongues tangling together, unable to get enough of each other. Sin used his grip on Ja'far to help him find the right rhythm to rock into Sin's thrusts; soon they were moving together naturally. “Perfect, beautiful, just like that,” Sin said. He squeezed Ja'far's ass, clearly enjoying the way it felt in his hands.  


Ja'far was beyond coherent speech; he just moaned quietly, and leaned forward to kiss Sin again.  


The slight change in angle made more of a difference than he'd realized; suddenly, Sin was rubbing against that spot inside him. Ja'far gasped against Sin's mouth, tightening around Sin's cock as he saw stars. Sin growled, thrusting in harder still.  


It was all too much. Ja'far came, biting down hard on Sin's shoulder to hold back his voice. He felt pleasure wash through him, overwhelming and wonderful.  


After that, it was hard to hold himself in position so Sin could finish fucking him- his whole body felt shaky and relaxed, and too tired to obey him properly. But Sin seemed to understand that; he adjusted his arms so he could support Ja'far gently. It didn't take Sin long to finish; he buried himself deep inside Ja'far, gasping out his name almost like a prayer.  


They settled into the water, Sin holding Ja'far securely in his lap. Ja'far rested his head against Sin's shoulder, eyes drifting closed. Sin kissed the top of his head. “I wasn't too rough with you, was I?” he asked.  


Ja'far shook his head. “That was _really_ good.”  


“It was.” Sin tightened his arms around Ja'far for a moment. “You sound like you're falling asleep, there.”  


“Not quite.” Ja'far smiled. “...We're going to look like prunes by the time we get out of here.”  


“Definitely,” Sin agreed. “Don't worry, you're the prettiest prune I've ever seen.”  


Ja'far raised an eyebrow. “...Prettiest?”  


“Well, what word would you suggest?” Sin asked.  


“...I have no idea,” Ja'far admitted.  


“I could come up with _plenty_ of words,” Sin suggested cheerfully. “Beautiful, alluring, ravishing, ethereal, handsome, enticing, adorable...”  


Ja'far shook his head. “Now you're just being ridiculous.”  


“I mean every word,” Sinbad assured him.  


“I know you do, but you're still being ridiculous,” Ja'far replied. “How am I adorable?”  


Sin pulled away enough to meet Ja'far's eyes. “Well, for starters, there's the way you're blushing right now. And those beautiful eyes of yours certainly help,” he pointed out, smiling fondly. “Also, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned how cute your freckles are by now.”  


Ja'far ducked his head, embarrassed. “Alright, alright, I shouldn't have asked!”  


Pulling him into his chest, Sin replied, “Ask all you want. You should know how attractive you are, and I love telling you.”  


_I love you,_ Ja'far thought. _I don't know how I'm lucky enough to have you..._ He kissed Sin's neck lightly; it was the closest part of him. “Why are you so good to me?”  


“Because I love you.” Sin lifted Ja'far's chin to capture his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out a little fluffier than previously anticipated. also, if they can make potions that do basically anything in this world, they can make lube that works for sex in a bath. :P


End file.
